Airports may be constrained with increasing air traffic and may require inbound aircrafts to be put on a holding pattern on arrival routes in terminal management area (TMA). In such cases, the aircraft may consume significant amount of fuel and time in holding prior to landing the aircraft. Further, the use of the holding at any altitude may be fuel inefficient, and particularly more inefficient at lower altitudes. Also, holding may cause vertical lateral and time inefficiencies which can increase fuel costs, delays, schedule disruptions, and/or operating costs (e.g., associated with crew, aircraft and/or airline).